1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus, which provides a user such as a nursing mother or wet nurse, to privately breast feed an infant in a public environment. More particularly, the invention relates to a nursing blanket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many nursing women, such as a nursing mother or wet nurse, desire to have the option to conveniently nurse a child in public while simultaneously avoiding exposure herself. There exists many types of nursing coverings such as blankets and nursing garments or coverups for a nursing women for use in screening a mother's breast from view when in public. While traditional blankets and coverups have been used for this purpose, a blanket or coverup draped over a shoulder often will not enable the mother to view the breast feeding infant. Further, conventional blankets or coverups typically lack a way of securing the blanket or coverup to the mother, thus risking the possibility of slipping off, which can result in the exposure of a nursing mother's breasts.
Conventional blankets and coverups have been developed, however there are several disadvantages. Often these coverups can provide only a limited coverage area, and can be difficult to arrange, for example, such as a scarf type blanket and can either fall off or the mother may not have accessible view to the infant being breast fed. Further, holding mechanisms, such as for example, hook-like components, which can be used to secure the cover up to the nursing mother can be often uncomfortable. Additionally, pullover type coverups can make it difficult for the nursing mother to see the infant and the mother's hair can be messed up. Vest-like type garments can also be deficient in concealing a nursing mother's breasts from public or covering an infant since these garments often have insufficient material to cover the nursing mother and infant.
Thus, there is a present need for an apparatus which discreetly provides a user such as a nursing mother or wet nurse, to privately breast feed a child in a public environment. Further, it would be advantageous for the apparatus to allow the user to view the child while feeding, while preventing others from seeing inside. Still further, it would be advantageous to have the apparatus be easily accessible, versatile, simple in construction, inexpensive, comfortable, lightweight and flexible enough to be folded, yet also will remain in place while the infant is nursing. Still further, it would be advantageous for the apparatus to be fashionably styled, and be conveniently worn over a conventional article of clothing.